Line 12C and Passenger
Line 12C & The Passenger are characters in The Atavist's Tryst. Profile Description 12C: A large black steam train with a plain star on its front attached to a wooden scabbard. The Passenger: A lanky teenager with long red hair going to brown at its tips. Skin so pale you may mistake it for albinism, it isn't. Dressed in a hikers garb it once attained for itself. 12C was a powerful steam train used to cart people from a major city to a large death camp during a genocide. When the killings ended, with an air raid, the fated train was tipped over a large slope and slid down into the growth with its last load of passengers. It had infused itself over time with the pure hatred from all the condemned it had carried. This final blow was only a catalyst for it to wake up. Of course, a spirit can not survive on pure hatred alone, the souls had other elements to them which needed somewhere to go. They manifested in the bodies of those that died when 12C crashed. Fusing together to make a chimera of an undead human. It was powered by the other emotions the condemned were feeling, such as sadness and regret. As well as a mix of other smaller ones. It became known as the Passenger, as it was to be the only Passenger of the cursed train that day. 12C must consume souls in order to both sustain and increase it's power, specifically souls containing hatred. The wrecked train however is anchored to its resting place. It must use the Passenger, a much more mobile entity, to do its dirty work for it. The Passenger however does not approve of this method. It simply wants to keep existing as its emotions are sustainable. The cranky train gets around this by blinding its unpleasantly mellow neighbour with its own rage and using it to control the whelp. The further from its unfortunate partner the Passenger strays, the lesser the influence becomes. Due to being anchored to that damn train however, it loses its power and degrades as it moves further from it. From skin smooth as a baby bum and a clean bill of health when in the presence of 12C. All the way down to broken bones and missing flesh when not in the presence. The unfortunate thrall does not wish to die, so it must return to the control freak of a train every time, a lot of the time empty handed just to spite it. This causes friction. The Passenger and 12C are not friends. However, they need each other no matter how much they loathe it. Equipment/Abilities Total influence area: 12C projects a radial area in which any and all beings are forced unto its will. Most the time, this is to consume their soul. The Passenger can appear as any of the souls that make it, this includes souls it has collected for 12C. It often uses this to lure travellers to 12C using a 'girl lost her mummy ruse' or something similarly deceitful. Errata The Passenger is a mix of several different people from the same ethnicity, so to an untrained eye one may not see that it is not normal. Category:Characters Category:Debatably-Canon Characters Category:Season Unknown Characters Category:Atavist's Tryst Characters Category:Composite Characters Category:Humans Category:Non-Humans Category:Undead Category:No Image